


Interesting

by Proudly_Myself



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dry Humping, M/M, Musicians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 05:46:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2496689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Proudly_Myself/pseuds/Proudly_Myself
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something about him just got him hooked just by looking at him. What happens when he shows up in Eren's dressing room?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interesting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Niishio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niishio/gifts).



All I could hear was the sound of the crowd in front of me, as the lights rose around us. Taking in one last deep breath, I rose the microphone to my lips to speak. 

“How are you all doing, tonight?” I shouted into the microphone, trying my best to hide how nervous I truly was. 

As the crowd screamed back at me, I felt my nerves dying away being replaced by adrenaline. “Let me introduce us, on bass tonight we have, Armin.” As I spoke, I turned to point towards Armin, who looked just as nervous as I felt. 

Armin had his blonde hair half pulled up into a messy half pony, with a back button up, white vest and ripped black jeans. 

“On drums, is Marco.” I spun a little farther to face Marco, who looked like he was ready to pass out. His short brown hair was a mess, for some reason I’m sure was Jean’s fault, as his freckles popped under the gleam of light. His outfit was similar to Armin’s but without the addition of a vest.

“The drummy on guitar, is Jean.” I spoke, facing back forward, tossing my head backward. I already knew that two tone bastard was giving me a finger or two, due to that remark. 

“I’m Eren, and we are 104.” As I spoke the crowd erupted into another around of screaming.

After a moment I held up my hand signaling the other’s to start. 

As the crowd’s cheers faded out being replaced by the music, I felt my body moving with the music, as my thoughts were thrown to the wind.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We’d come to the last song of the set when I saw him, standing in the shadows of the mosh pit. From where I stood it looked like he was wearing a black fishnet top with a black V-neck pulled over top. His black hair was cut short with an undercut. I couldn’t get a good look at his face but judging from his amazing body, it would be amazing. 

It wasn’t until I felt someone grab my shoulder, whispering in my ear. “Eren, day dream later, we just have one song left.” 

I looked over my shoulder seeing the face of Jean, reminding me where exactly I was. “Right.” I whispered, turning back to the crowd.

“Hope everyone’s having a good time, but like all good things, sadly this is our last song. I know, I know, you are all so upset that we have to go, but who excited for Garrison?” Before I knew it the audience broke out in a mix of cheering and screaming. Once they started to quiet down some I continued. “Our last song, is something new, that we’ve been experimenting with, I hope you enjoy.”

Closing my eyes I let the music surround me once more. I let my body relax, as my mind drifted away, letting the music soak through me, as I began to sing. 

‘She's touch, smell, sight, taste and sound, But somehow I can't believe, that anything should happen’

Opening my eyes, I continued to sing, as I looked out into the crowd for him.

As I was about to give up hope of looking for him, I saw him standing, by the exit of the mosh pit. 

His arms were crossed over his chest, his face illuminated by the glow of a cell phone. From my position upon the stage I couldn’t get to good look at his face. Gathering as much courage as I could, I walked towards one of the platforms on the stage, standing on the edge. 

‘She's so high, high above me’

From my newly gained angle, I couldn’t make out too much more. I could see the glint of some in his upper left eyebrow, that could only be eyebrow piercing.

I couldn’t take my eyes off of him, as I continued to sing. I don’t know what it was about this man but something caught my eye, and now I was hooked.

‘What could a guy like me, Ever really offer?’

That’s why it hurt so much, as I watch him to turn his back to me, walking out of the mosh pit and concert.

I continued to sing, no longer pay any attention to the crowd around me, or to my band mates, just wanting to get off the stage as soon as possible.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I ran off the stage, once the lights started to dim. Quickly passing my microphone to an assistant, I dashed towards my dressing room.

Ripping the door open, and slamming it shut behind me, I was shocked by the sight before me to say the least.

The sitting on the pale tan couch, in my dressing room, was no other than man from mosh pit. 

Letting my eyes finally take a good look at him, I noticed a bright white tag, dangling from a lanyard around his neck. Printed across the tag was V.I.P.

It was then I remembered about the lucky contest winner who’d get a one on one with the member of their choice to meet from 104. 

“Hey, I’m Eren, I’m going to guess you’re the contest winner.” I spoke, stepping forward holding out my hand.

As he stood, I took him the fact he barely came up to my chin, along with the fact he was wearing tight leather pants, that should be illegal. His eyes were the color of intensive storm.

He grabbed my own hand giving it a firm shake, speaking. “Yea, that be me, Levi.”

Dropping his hand, I took a seat on the couch, as he sat back down. “So what is you wanted to know?” I asked, trying to hide bored I was. This generally were just filled with fans wanted to know all the nitty gritty on us.

“Truly, I’m only here because my friend couldn’t make it to the show, so I’m using her ticket for her. Before tonight I didn’t even know who any of the bands here were.”

I felt my angrier flare, at that comment, but decide to hold my tongue for the time being. “So what did you think about it?” I gritted out.

“They’re okay, their lead could stop staring at the audience like a dog in heat though.” He spoke with no emotion in his voice.

“What?” I spat out, turning to face him now. It didn’t matter how hot he was, no one got away with saying comments like about my band, and lived.

“You heard me the first time, kid.” He spoke, smirking towards me.

“Why you-” I leant over to punch him, only to feel him grab my fist, as a pair of lips covered my own.

Before I even knew what was happening, I felt myself responding to the kiss, as he crawled onto my lap between kisses.

Breaking away from the kiss, I looked up into his eyes, breathing deeply. 

“I didn’t say he wasn’t cute.” His lips smashed back down on mine, as his hips crashed down into my own. 

I let out a moan, opening my mouth, as his tongue met my own.

As our tongues wrestled for dominance, I felt his hand trail down my chest, and under the hem of my shirt. Lifting my shirt slightly he rubbed small circles onto the newly exposed flesh, as I moaned from his touch.

My head was spinning from everything that was happening, but as the blood was rushing down there, I threw reason to the wind.

I grabbed his hips on either side, pulling them towards me, signaling him to continue his movement from earlier. 

Moving his free hand to rest behind my head, he began to roll his hips against my own. Gasping I pulled away from the kiss, throwing my head back into the couch from pure bliss. 

“You like that?” He panted, as he smashed his hips down into my own.

Biting my lip, to hold in a moan, moving my hips upwards to meet with his. I could feel a pressure starting to build in my stomach, and I knew I didn’t have much longer.

His hand moved from its resting place upon my stomach upwards to toy with one of my nipples.

“I don’t have much longer.” I gasped, throwing my head back, as I thrust my hips upward.

“Come then.” He whispered into my ear, before he started to nip and suck on it.

Moments later I felt the extreme pleasure rip threw me as I came, moaning out his name. “Levi.”

It wasn’t much longer before he too came, moaning my name out as well, collapsing onto me. “Fuck, Eren.” 

Once we’d both come down from our highs he pulled away from me, looking down at me. “That was interesting.”

**Author's Note:**

> A gift for tumblr user Niiishio (Ao3 Niishio).


End file.
